drawceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
ZapsDrawing
[[ZapsDrawing|'ZapsDrawing']] (Benjamin “Zap” Fernandes) is a 14 year old drawception user who joined July 26th, 2018. They began drawing in the style of an old comic series he made called Stick-Man, following a stickfigure superhero who has a society inside the sun named Stickmania. His first drawing was called “Ronald Mcdonald strangles a girl blue”, which sparked the start of his love for the game. Zap Passed the Troll Throttle on July 28th, 2018, but then problems started. Zap attempted to create a cover by derailing games, but ended up getting 3 panels removed because of it. Zap has also gotten another panel removed because he captioned a cat drawing as “thicc”. Alt Accounts After Zap’s Main Account was limited for a week from derailing games for his cover he created an alt account called, “Alternative”, later changed to, “Altered Native” to dodge the restriction. Other players found out that it was Zap’s alt and called them out, and soon after that, the account was banned. After Altered Native was banned, Zap began to limit himself with how he used his alts, with many of them being limited to Private Games and different styles only. For one of his alts, Cyanide and Zappiness, all of their drawings were in the style of the famous webcomic Cyanide and Happiness. Avatar Zap started drawing again on August 5th, 2018 with a drawing called, “Playing cards in hell”, which reminded Zap about his pfp, and how it was still the paper bag head. It stayed that way until August 8th, 2018, when he developed his art style. He went in the Sandbox and started drawing, until he drew a panel filled with black, with 2 red, angry eyes, which soon became the demonic characters that he was known for on the site, soon afterwards he changed it to a full body picture of the character. Slow Post Restriction During his time in the forums, he began creating threads that many players beleived to be useless and/or unneeded. Many of these threads were deleted soon after getting locked or being heavily criticised by the community. In early September 2018, Zap was given the Slow Post Restriction, after making a thread on Subliminal Losses, which many users believed was a forced version of the Subliminal Batman thread. After reviewing the slow post restriction, Zap Began to clean up his act in the forums. by the end of December 2018, he made some major improvements, and on 22nd of December 2018, his slow post restriction was lifted. 1,000 player game project In January 11th, 2019, he started the 1,000 Player Game Project where he would create dozens of games, each being a continuation of the other, until the panel count reached 1,000. Though before he could finish this project, he deleted his account. Account Deletion On January 24th 2019, he deleted his account, along with all of his alts after his account was given the Slow Post Restriction again. He saw another user, AesthexticFricks, getting bullied for something other users were doing (it was ultimately spam) and tried to step in. He did, but then it got a little too much out of hand. One of the users was reported, and Thorsini came along, and stopped the arguing. The day after the argument, Zap was given the restriction again. Another reason was due to him no longer having much fun on the site anymore. He left with a 6 player goodbye friend game. He returned a few hours later with the account “The Naked Man”. He changed his avatar, and name back to ZapsDrawing on February 8th 2019. On February 2nd 2019, the account was found out by the moderation team, and was given the slow post restriction. The current restriction has yet to be lifted, yet Zap is trying hard to be a better user. Facts * His favorite kind of music is Heavy Metal, and his favorite band, is Avenged Sevenfold * He played Drawception on an iPad * His birthday is July 9th * He had 3 games made about his characters * He made 2 special covers for his profile * His alt accounts were, Cyanide And Zappiness, ZapsDrawingMINI, and Ralzap * His favorite users include, but aren’t limited to, AesthexticFricks, Eighty8, mamadespair, and nome1 Category:Users